Wrong Number
by Lecia412
Summary: [Oneshoot-Complete] Salah nomor bisa berakibat fatal, bahkan nyawa orang bisa terancam. Siwon and KaiHun chibi, mention of Cho Kyuhyun and Kim Kibum. Dislike-Don't Read!


**Wrong Number**

**©Lecia412**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Choi Siwon, mention of Cho Kyuhyun and Kim Kibum**

**Genre : Humor**

**Warning : Typo, EYD, Humor Garing, Bahasa Tak Baku, etc**

* * *

[-_-]—**W**r**o**n**g** N**u**m**b**e**r**—[-_-]

.

Seorang _namja_ yang kini tengah menghadap computer dihadapannya dengan jemari besar sewarna tan miliknya yang seharusnya bergerak diatas tuts _keyboard_ dibawahnya kini justru terdiam. Pikirannya menerawang tentang perkataan rekan kerjanya saat makan siang.

"_Bagaimana kau bisa percaya jika istrimu tidak selingkuh. Baiklah, mungkin dia bermulut tajam, sehingga orang enggan mendekatinya, tapi bagaimana jika istrimu yang mendekati pria itu sendiri?"_

Siwon—_namja_ tersebut—mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, rahangnya mengeras. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun—'istri'nya—selingkuh? Tidak! Kyuhyun bukan orang seperti itu. Tapi selama ini ia tak pernah meninggalkan Kyuhyun sekian lama. Tiga tahun. Yah, sudah tiga tahun ia pisah ranjang, pisah atap, pisah tempat, bahkan pisah Negara. Semuanya terpisah, apalagi hampir seminggu ini Kyuhyun mulai sulit untuk ia hubungi ke ponsel pribadinya.

"Lebih baik aku menelepon ke rumah." Gumamnya.

Ia ingin memastikan saja, bukan mencurigai ingat! Lagi pula Siwon dan Kyuhyun itu cinta mati. Tapi apa masih ada cinta mata di zaman seperti ini? Bahkan Siwon melihat jika _trend_ tahun ini adalah perceraian akibat perselingkuhan—Siwon menjambak rambutnya kali ini.

Tapi jika benar, apa yang ia lakukan? Mereka bahkan sudah dikarunai seorang anak yang menggemaskan. Siwon tak mau anaknya menjadi salah satu daftar anak _broken home_ yang kurang kasih sayang.

Siwon meraih ponselnya disamping dokumen yang ia letakan diatas meja. Jari tan nya dengan cepat menekan angka pada layar ponsel yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala.

.

[-_-]—**W**r**o**n**g** N**u**m**b**e**r**—[-_-]

.

_Kriingg Kriingg—_

Dua anak berbeda warna(?) kini menghentikan acara bermainnya begitu mendengar telepon rumah berbunyi.

"Hunnie, angkat teleponnya."

Seorang anak berkulit tan menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang kini mencoba melajukan mobil mainan tak beroda ditangannya.

"Tidak mau!"

Anak lainnya yang kini memegang boneka rilakuma berwarna _pink_ mengalihkan pandangannya seraya melayangkan penolakan atas perintah teman sebayanya. Bibirnya mengerucut imut, kedua tangannya sibuk memakaikan _underwear_ pada boneka berwarna _girly_ tersebut.

"Yakk, kenapa cucah!" teriaknya. Anak yang dipanggil Hunnie atau Sehun tersebut membanting boneka miliknya karena tak berhasil memakaikan _underwear_ bermotif polkadot _babyblue_ sewarna dengan baju yang kini dipakainya.

Tangan pucat nan mungil miliknya mengacak-ngacak beberapa mainan yang ada di depannya. Begitulah jika si pucat kesal terhadap sesuatu. Apapun yang ada dihadapannya tentu akan terkena imbasnya.

"Itu karena Hunnie tidak mau mengangkat telepon." Celetuk Jongin, bocah gelap—menurut Sehun—dengan malas.

Kedua alis Sehun bertautan satu sama lain. Ia menatap Jongin dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Apa jika Thehun mengangkat teleponnya, Thehun bisa memakaikan 'adik' Thehun celana?" Ucap si pucat—yang ternyata juga cadel—itu dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Lihatlah, betapa menggemaskan bocah itu, selain sifatnya yang masih polos, ia sendiri juga tak sadar jika dirinya bahkan tidak memakai celana saat ini.

_Kriingg Kriingg—_

Dering telepon masih terus berbunyi membuat kedua bocah itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah benda mirip buah pisang kesukaan si hitam—Jongin.

"Cepat angkat, sebelum Pinku masuk angin karena tidak pakai baju!" bujuknya lagi.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja mengangkat telepon tersebut, tapi disini dia hanyalah tamu. Tamu adalah raja bukan? jadi tentu saja Sehunlah yang harus mengangkat telepon tersebut, mengingat tadi bibi Jung—_maid_ Sehun—keluar. Mama Sehun juga sedang berbisnis dengan pamannya dalam proyek pelestarian manusia. Jongin sendiri masih tak mengerti apa maksud pamannya, tapi mungkin ia akan bertanya pada papa nya saja nanti.

Tidak ingin boneka pinku nya sakit. Sehun segera berdiri untuk mengangkat telepon yang sudah mengganggu bermainnya dengan si gelap. "Baik Jongjong!"

Sehun sedikit berlari menuju meja telepon rumah yang ada di sudut ruangan. Dirinya yang kini hanya memakai baju atasan serta popok saja membuat pantat berisinya bergoyang(?) mengikuti laju larinya.

Jongjong—nama panggilan sayang Sehun untuk Jongin—hanya bisa ternganga melihat pemandangan yang sedikit aneh itu. Demi Luhan, dia masih berusia lima tahun dan tidak seharusnya otaknya yang masih polos harus ternodai akibat kemesraan papa dan mama yang selalu mempertontonkan romansa kisah hidup rumah tangga harmonis secara _live_ di depan matanya sendiri.

"Jangan lihat-jangan lihat, setan nanti bisa masuk jika terus melihat pantat Sehun." gumamnya dengan mata terpejam. Itulah ajaran sang papa saat dirinya ketahuan beradegan syahdu(?) di depan putra kecilnya.

Sehun mencoba mengangkat pantatnya yang berat—karena benda bernama popok—saat menaiki kursi disamping meja telepon. Ia sedikit kesulitan untuk meraih telepon itu jika tak menaiki kursi. Hingga iapun mencoba menaikan dulu kaki kanannya, tangan serta kepalanya barulah yang terakhir adalah pantatnya yang sexy—menurut kacamata seorang Kim Jongin. Salahkan saja bobot yang harus diangkut pantatnya hingga ia kesulitan menaiki kursi yang tingginya hanya sebatas dadanya saja.

"Yeoboceo~" ucapnya dengan suara cempreng begitu mulutnya berada tepat digagang telepon tersebut.

"Hallo Honey, ini papa." Sapa seseorang dari _line_ seberang, ia sedikit mengusak telinganya yang berdengung akibat suara tinggi anaknya yang menyamai bom atom Hiroshima. Baiklah itu berlebihan.

"Papa!" teriaknya sekali lagi. Ia berjingkrak-jingkrak diatas kursi seolah sedang melakukan lompat tali. Berharap saja kabel telepon yang digenggamnya tidak terputus okay. ;)

"Honey, apa mama di rumah?"

"Iya mama di kamal, mama cedang bitnit." (bisnis) ucapnya seraya menghentikan acara lompatan indahnya diatas kursi.

Siwon sedikit heran dengan bahasa anaknya. Sejak kapan anaknya menjadi cadel? Ah, mungkin karena jarak Amerika dan Korea yang terlalu jauh hingga membuat pesawat telepon yang ia gunakan sedikit terganggu. Untungnya Siwon mengerti ucapan anaknya kini.

"Dengan siapa, Honey?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Cama Kibum Ahjucci."

Siwon terkejut mendengar nama mantan uke nya disebut. Apa dulu ia memutuskan dirinya karena ingin menjadi seme darinya? Tetapi kenapa Kyuhyun? Kenapa harus 'istri' nya?

"Mama bilang tidak sama Honey, bisnis apa yang mama kerjakan saat ini?"

"Bitnit meletalikan anak!" (Melestarikan)

Mendengar itu membuat dada bahkan hidung Siwon kembang-kempis(?). Ternyata benar, Kyuhyun selingkuh darinya.

_'Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!'_ batinnya.

"Honey, papa boleh minta tolong?"

Siwon melanjutkan ucapannya saat mendengar gumaman lirih anaknya.

"Letakan teleponnya, lalu lari keatas. Ketuk pintu kamar mama dan teriaklah _'Mobil papa sudah sampai di gerbang!' _Kau bisa 'kan sayang?" ucap Siwon selembut mungkin, dalam hati dia membatin apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Tentu papa, tunggu cebental!"

Sehun melepas genggamannya pada telepon rumah dan dengan sedikit merangkak ia turun dari kursi, kali ini yang paling awal turun adalah pantatnya. Bersyukurlah pada popok yang dipakainya kini sehingga ia lebih mudah melawan gravitasi.

Jongin mengabaikan begitu saja saat kaki kecil Sehun berlari menaiki tangga. '_Mungkin Sehun ingin mengganti popoknya.'_ Batinnya seraya mencoba menggantikan Sehun memakaikan _underwear_ pada boneka _girly_ si albino. Niatnya sih buat kejutan, tapi dia sama saja tak bisa memakaikannya.

Okay, sepertinya ada yang perlu dikoreksi, bagaimana _underwear_ boneka Barbie muat digunakan boneka rilakuma milik si cadel? Sampai tuapun tentu saja tidak bisa.

Beberapa menit kemudian …

"Tudah, papa!" (Sudah)

"Lalu apa yang terjadi Honey?"

"Mama ketakutan, mama lali keliling kamal tambil belteliak dan telcandung celimut, kepalanya telbentul meja, cetelah itu mama tak belgelak cama cekali." Cerocos Sehun panjang lebar, sepertinya dia sudah berbakat menjadi reporter kejadian naas dadakan.

"Bagaimana dengan Kibum ahjussi?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Well, Kibum ajucci lompat tanpa baju dali jendela becar (balkon maksudnya) lalu teljun ke kolam lenang. Cepeltinya Kibum ahjucci tidak tahu jika kolam lenang Hunnie tidak ada ailnya. Kibum ahjucci tidak belgelak, cepeltinya teltidul."

(Well, Kibum ahjussi lompat tanpa baju dari jendela besar, lalu terjun ke kolam renang. Sepertinya Kibum ahjussi tidak tahu jika kolam renang Hunnie tidak ada airnya. Kibum Ahjussi tidak bergerak, sepertinya tertidur.)

Tunggu, kolam renang? Bukankah keluarganya tinggal di sebuah apartemen mewah daerah Gangnam?

"Kita tidak memiliki kolam renang, Baby Suie."

"Baby Cuie?" ucap Sehun tak mengerti.

Siwon mulai sadar ada kejanggalan dalam percakapan mereka. "Ini rumah Choi Kyuhyun 'kan?"

"Choi Kyu—" Sehun menggantungkan ucapannya yang sulit dilafalkan lidahnya."—Ini bukan lumah Choi Kyucun, Ini lumah milik Oh Thehun!"

Brakk

Sehun kesal hingga ia menutup teleponnya dengan sangat kasar.

Sementara di Negara seberang, Siwon terngangga lebar. Ia baru saja menjadi tersangka pembunuhan secara ketidaksengajaan. God, ampunilah dosanya yang tak bisa berpikir jernih hanya karena pikiran buruknya yang tidak jelas itu hingga mengorbankan sebuah keluarga, dan semoga keluarga Oh Thehun—Sehun—bisa berada tenang disana.

.

[^_-]—**F**_I_N—[-_^]

.

* * *

A/N : Maaf malah buat fanfic Gaje ini -_- Bdw, mudeng nggak Honey sama Hunnie itu bacanya hampir sama. Jadi jangan salahkan si albino or si kuda yang salah tangkap ne~ XD Diambil dari cerita di web English dengan penambahan alur sana sini. :D


End file.
